The Enemies who Found Love within Each Other
by asuka.uchiha6
Summary: Draco and Harry spend their free time without actually shagging! What's the result? Carving something on a tree, of course.


"**The Enemies who Found Comfort and Love within Each Other" **

Sunday is always a special day for Harry Potter-Malfoy and his husband, Draco Potter-Malfoy. It's because this is the only day that they're free from their crazy jobs of being Aurors. And this is the only day which they could have mind-blowing sex without either of them passing out before they could even orgasm (Imagine that). Yes, my friends you've heard right (or is it read right? Whatever) BEFORE they could even orgasm. This just shows how exhausting crime-fighting can be. So if any of you were planning to be Aurors or cops (if you're a muggle), don't push that idea through, okay? Or else you'll never experience the joys of getting down and dirty with your lover. There are just enough crime-fighting people out there so there's no need to worry. So anyway, back to the matter at hand that is to continue telling the tale. So, instead of having mind-blowing sex which was their first choice, mind you, Harry and Draco went outside and took a walk all over the vast grounds of Potter-Malfoy Manor.

After a while of walking, Draco started to complain in a particularly whiny and childish voice, "Harry! My feet hurt and I'm tired! I want to sit!" Harry just raised an eyebrow at the outburst and said, "I've never heard you complaining when he have to walk big distances on our missions. Why now?" Draco huffed and raised his chin defiantly, "Well, it's because I hide the fact that I'm tired or that my foot aches."

"Why is that?" Draco looked at Harry and said, "I have to act tough around my minions, you know." He then puffed his chest proudly at this statement. Harry chuckled at the blonde's antics, "Well, you are _my_ team leader, Draco so I'm one of those "minions"." Draco could hear the quotation marks. "But Harry, you're not just my minion" Harry gave a snort "you're also my gorgeous husband with eyes that are to die for." The blonde then planted a small kiss on Harry's lips. "Draco darling, I'm sure you could hold out a bit longer, can you? Or can you just pretend that you aren't exhausted or something?" Draco shook his head and smirked, "Nope. I will not be pretending when I'm around you, Harry. After all, we promised to always be truthful with each other." Harry laughed, "My, my, Draco. That's quite a Gryffindor thing to say! I'm starting to rub off on you, haven't I?" The blonde's eyes widened with surprise but composed himself and muttered, "Since we're married, we should compromise, right?" Harry tapped his chin and grinned, "Not really. Anyway, you should pretend that you're feet aren't aching. I don't mind you breaking your promise just this once."

"Now that's quite a Slytherin line you've got there, Harry dear. Are you sure you're still my daft and idiotic Gryffie?"

Harry made a face at the word, "Ugh! Please don't say 'Gryffie' it sounds so..." Harry trailed off. "Kneazle got your tongue, sweetheart?" Harry stuck out his tongue, "No. But I just can't seem to find the right description for Gryffie." Draco just sighed and ruffled Harry's hair. "Well, don't think too hard. We wouldn't want to stress that tiny brain of yours, do we?" This was met by a very indignant "HEY" and Draco laughed. Then they fell silent but it was comfortable and they held hands and just walked. Then Harry suddenly said, "Hey Draco, why don't we sit over there?" He pointed at a large tree. "Judging by the size, I think we could fit together but if not, then you would have to sit on my lap, won't you?" Draco blushed and muttered, "You weren't so keen on sitting down a while ago." The green-eyed man just rolled his eyes and snatched Draco's hand and dragged the blonde with him.

When they arrived near the tree, Harry plopped down gracelessly and Draco rolled his eyes at his partner's poise or lack thereof and also sat down albeit smoothly. Harry also rolled his eyes at Draco's princely tendencies. "I guess you don't need to sit on my lap after all." _Damn! I should've chosen a smaller tree. _As if reading his mind, Draco suddenly said, "I bet you're thinking that you should've chosen a smaller tree." Harry blushed then smiled sheepishly. Draco snorted, "Thought so." He then stretched lazily over Harry's lap and closed his eyes. Moments later, he was sleeping soundly.

When Harry noticed that the blonde was in deep slumber, he smiled and looked at him. And Harry just can't just resist thinking of how cute Draco is, no matter how the blonde denies it. _If only he could see himself now. I'm sure he'll agree with me- - _Harry's thoughts were cut off by a sleepy voice saying, "Why are you staring at me like I'm some cute puppy?" Harry just smiled, "Because you look like one when you're asleep." Draco huffed indignantly, "Malfoys don't do cute, Harry. I've already told you that a million times! We're supposed to be hot and sinisterly sexy." Harry just sighed and said, "Then you should be thankful that you could pull all three off."

"Really? I could pull hot, sexy AND cute off? My, my I guess I have underestimated myself. I don't believe it."

"You should Draco. Not many people could do such thing."

"Yeah, 'cause hot and cute just don't mix right?"

"Right."

Both fell silent until Draco fell asleep AGAIN (he is such a sleepyhead, right?). until Harry's voice woke him up. "Draco?" The blonde looked up at Harry, "What?" Harry shifted a bit and said, "Do you want to carve our initials in this tree?"

"Sure... but why?"

"Oh. Well, I just realized that this is the first in many years that we've spent our Sundays to just talk and didn't shag like bunnies, you know? And I'd like to remember this day. It's quite special." Harry turned to look at Draco and gave him a smile. Draco smile back and with an amused voice said, "You are such a sappy man, Harry." Harry pouted, "But you're my sappy man so it's not that bad." The green-eyed man chuckled. "So, Harry? Let's get started, shall we? I have a condition, though." Harry looked at him quizzically, "And what's that, love?" Draco crossed his arms and said, "Instead of writing our initials, we would write our complete names." Harry gave him a look that says, "Would you care to elaborate?" And Draco continued speaking, "The reason is that, I don't want people to make fun of our initials."

"And how would they do that?"

"They could give meanings to it. For example, Horny Prat for H.P. or something like that."

"Yeah. And Dumb Man for D.M." Draco glared at Harry but the brunette just rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. _Merlin, he sure is paranoid but his a Slytherin so it's understandable. _"Well?" Draco's voice interrupted his train of thought and he sighed again, "That's no problem, Draco." The blonde beamed at him, "Good! Now let's get carving."

"Alright." Harry then took out his and pointed it at the tree and waved his wand around to carve his name. After he was done, he took a step back and looked at Draco. "Okay, it's your turn now." Draco stared at the tree for a while and faced Harry. When he was about to speak, Harry raised his hand and said, "Please spare me. Whatever you want to say about my hand writing, just keep that to yourself, love." The blonde man huffed, "I wasn't going to comment about your writing Harry. But now that you mentioned it, it's not really legible but who cares?" He looked at the tree again and noticed that the letters are faintly glowing gold. "That's interesting." Harry raised an eyebrow. "What is?" Draco pointed at the tree. "The golden letters, Harry." The brunette just shrugged "You could make yours glow silver." Draco thought about it for a moment and pointed his wand at the tree, "I'll do just that."

After the name carving was done, Harry looked at their handiwork. _Draco always have that elegant scrawl. I envy it sometimes. _"That looks nice." He said with an appreciative nod.

"Thank you."

"Hey, you wrote something down below it." Draco smiled. "So I did. Want to read it?" Harry nodded then stepped forward and stooped down to read the small yet elegant looking letters and read aloud, "The enemies who found comfort and love in the most unexpected of places..." Harry trailed off and when the words finally registered in his mind he then looked up and smiled brightly at Draco. The blonde man also returned the smile. Harry looked thoughtful for a second than looked at Draco again, "I'd like to add something, love." The blonde man just nodded, "Go ahead." Harry then took out his wand and started to carve out words.

After he's done, he stood and said to Draco, "Go on, Draco. Read it and tell me what you think." Draco did as he was told and stopped down and read, "The enemies who found comfort and love within each other..." Draco also trailed off and then suddenly looked at Harry and grinned. "That's just absolutely true." And pulled Harry down to hug him and for the umpteenth time in ten years of being together, the two men felt content and filled with happiness and closed their eyes and relished the warm against them. Until Harry whispered into Draco's ear, "What say you and me shag right here, right now? 'Cause we've still got a reputation to keep, you know? We don't want the kids to think that we've gone mental or just dropped dead, right?" They both looked up and stared at each other for a second and started kissing like there's no tomorrow.

Inside of Potter-Malfoy Manor:

"Thank goodness! Daddy and Father aren't shagging like bunnies today." Said a very relieved Cassiopeia Malfoy who was sitting down on her sister's bed. "I totally agree with you there, Cassiopeia. I swear those two have unlimited air supply!" Huffed an irritated Carina Malfoy. Suddenly a shout that sounded relatively like, "Oh Harry." was heard then followed by a series of loud moans. Both girls froze and groaned. "I knew this wouldn't last!" cried Carina but Cassiopeia just shook her head. "Ah well, at least we experienced peace without using any Silencing Spells, even if it was not that long." Both girls then stood up and went out of the room. "Those guys have got to control their libido." Carina muttered.

**END**

**So there you go! My second story! Please tell me what you think. Constructive criticism (or not) is appreciated immensely. Whoever reviews id given a Draco or Sasuke plushie plus a cookie, the chocolate chip ones. And I still need more feedback on my other story entitled, "From Uchiha Sasuke to Uzumaki Naruto. " **

**Arigato gozaimasu!**

**Asuka-chan**


End file.
